


Catches None

by haisai_andagii



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in love with Wanda and wants to marry her.  Erik calls bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catches None

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Made serious edits to this story. Yikes. I need a BETA.

“No.”

Erik's biting, monosyllabic reply contrasted harshly against the twinkling of water glasses and fine-polished silver.  Steve sat in stunned silence as Erik calmly trimmed the fat from his steak.  Through glassy eyes, he searched Erik's face for  any sign of sympathy.  But it was a fool’s errand.  Steve knew there was none.

“But w-we’ve been together five years!” he protested, finally finding his voice.  “We bought a house together!”

“And I still say ‘no,’“ Erik said silkily, waving the waiter off as he approached.  “You and Wanda getting married? It would be a waste of everyone’s time.”

“But I love her!”

“Of course you do, Rogers,” he snorted. “I _know_ you love my daughter.  And that is _not_ the problem.”

“Then, what is it?!”

“Pietro.”

Steve fell still, his lips parting and snapping shut as the words forming in his mind failed to find their way to his tongue.  He scoffed and sat back, causing his seat to groan under the sudden shifting weight.  The jewelry box forgotten as he scrubbed at his reddened face.

“I don’t know w-what you're talking about...!" he hissed, struggling to regain his composure.  "I'm in love with your daughter...!"

Erik regarded him carefully as he chewed the last bit of steak in his frowning mouth.  He swallowed, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin before he reached into his jacket's breast pocket.  After a moment, he fished out a blue and grey silk tie. 

“You left this-” Erik interrupted him, tossing it in front of his mortified host. “-at my son’s apartment just yesterday.  I believe it belongs to _you_.”

“I.... I can... I...”

“Allow me,” the older man said, twirling his bloodied steak knife between his fingers. “A young man meets a charming young woman and they fall in love.  Then, he meets her twin brother and both men realize that human sexuality is fluid and fickle.  The man has a conundrum because he cannot bear to pick a twin and decides to pursue them both, unbeknownst to _one_ of them.  The brother lacks self-esteem and desperately clings to his slim-pickings for romantic partners in hopes that someday their relationship will net real, genuine love...”

Steve clutched the napkin in his lap.  His eyes are impossibly wide, watching as a Erik leans forward, plucks up the box, and tucks it into his jacket pocket.

“A hunter who chases two rabbits catches none, Rogers,” Erik continues, his tone almost solemn, drumming his thick fingers against the stem of his wine glass.  "I'll return this when you choose a rabbit, Rogers."

Slowly, silently - Steve reached out with a shaky hand and looped the silk tie between his fingers.

~~~

He  came home and found Wanda fast asleep, lying on her stomach and snoring steadily.  He had kissed her slumbering, snoring face before he slipped away to his study, locking the door behind him as he made quick work of his dinner clothes.

After a torturous twenty minutes, Steve thrust his hips upward - back arched, toes digging into the twisted heap of sweat-soaked cotton sheets as he reached ecstasy.  He came hard, emptying his love and frustration into his tie tangled in his fist.  It was took much.  His leg shot out and caught the side of the desk, causing several items to clatter to the ground and the tell-tale tinkle of broken glass.

“Damn it...” he muttered to himself, his legs still shaking with carnal pleasure.  He stared at the mess he had made.  Steve leaned back and threw his free arm over his eyes.

Wanda’s picture lay face up, a great crack running down the middle of her smiling face.


End file.
